Accidentally In Love
by Lulu C. T
Summary: Makoto awakes to someone beside her! She's surprised until she remembers the previous night. This leads to a happy giddy Makoto! AmixMako fluff. Shoujoai.


_**If anyone has a problem with the lyrics in here...well...oh well. xD Accidentally in love is (c) to Counting Crows. And maybe Shrek. I was listening to it on repeat when this popped into my head. :P the Music video inspired me as well. Ennnnjoy. I'm working on a chaptered AmiMako fic as well. ;D** _

* * *

_So she said what's the problem baby _

_What's the problem I don't know _

_Well maybe I'm in love (love) _

_Think about it every time _

_I think about it _

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it _

Makoto stirred in bed, sitting up and yawning. She jumped slightly, seeing the girl next to her still sound asleep. A small smile crept to her lips, the previous night just now registering in her head. She stood, smiling as she brushed the blue bangs from the girls forehead. A small contented grin formed on the blue haired beauties face. Makoto quietly tiptoed into the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

_How much longer will it take to cure this _

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) _

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

She leaned against the door for a moment, a giddiness filling her as she sought not to laugh out in happiness. She closed her eyes, fighting the urge to dance around the kitchen like an idiot.

_Come on, come on _

_Turn a little faster _

_Come on, come on _

_The world will follow after _

_Come on, come on _

_Cause everybody's after love _ She practically hop skipped over to the fridge pulling it open and looked inside. Today she'd make a wonderful breakfast, just for her and Ami. She pulled out the eggs and pancake mix, a smile plastered on her face the whole time. 

So I said I'm a snowball running 

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love 

Melting under blue skies 

Belting out sunlight 

Shimmering love 

Makoto cracked the eggs over the bowl, pouring in the dry powder and some milk and mixing the cocktail of ingredients into some sort of pancake-y soup. She giggled at her terminology before nosily pulling out a griddle to put on the stove.

_Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream _

_Never ever end of all this love _

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love _

She grinned, hearing the hiss of the griddle as she ladled the pancake mixture on to it. Last night had been perfect. Just her and Ami…watching TV, sharing a tub of ice cream. Maybe it was the fact the movie was a sappy love story…or maybe it was just a spur of the moment…

_These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no, no _

Whatever it was she was glad it happened. Makoto remembered turning to Ami, looking into her eyes. She felt the sparks- she had to. It was a now or never soft of thing. Makoto grinned as she touched her lips. She had kissed Ami. And Ami hadn't pulled away. In fact…quiet the opposite…who knew Ami had it in her?

_Come on, Come on _

_Move a little closer _

_Come on, Come on _

_I want to hear you whisper _

_Come on, Come on _

_Settle down inside my love _

After the kiss, she had leaned in close to Makoto, hugging her as she whispered a soft 'I love you' in her ear. There was no word to explain the heads pinning, heart throbbing joy Makoto had felt at that moment. 

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

Ami had called her mother, insisting she stay the night, not that Makoto minded. And that's how Makoto came to where she was, hopping around, dolling out pancakes and pouring tall glasses of orange juice.

_Love ...I'm in love _

Makoto pushed open the bedroom door, seeing Ami now awake, "Good morning." Ami smiled as Mako set the food down on the nightstand. She pulled her in for a good morning kiss, though it lingered a little longer then one would normally have had. "Morning, love." Makoto smirked, "Nice to see you too." She settled down beside Ami, ready to share the da y with her. 


End file.
